1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse detection device and a pulse detection method, in particular to a pulse detection device and a pulse detection method to detect a pulse signal having an intermediate potential in a predefined period.
2. Description of Related Art
As a related art, a pulse detection device that detects a pulse signal having an intermediate potential in a predefined period has been known. Furthermore, an interface circuit that detects that a signal from an external circuit is at an intermediate potential by comparing the potential of the external signal with a threshold potential that is different from the intermediate potential has been also known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-251609).